Jurzan
‎ |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:#FFFFFF;"| Motto:الله أَكْبَر(Arabic) Allahu Akbar "God is Greatest" |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:#FFFFFF;"| Anthem: Mawtini" "My Homeland" |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:#FFFFFF;" | http://i274.photobucket.com/albums/jj259/Nashban/jurzanlocation.png Location of Jurzan (green) in Europe (white) |- | align="left" colspan="2"| ‎ |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |} Jurzan (Arabic:يشصضأن'' ,Al-Jurzan'') formally known as the Republic of Jurzan (Arabic: جمهورية يشصضأن, Jmhwryh Al-Jurzan) ''is a nation in Central Himyar. The nation borders the nations of Hajr to the West, Carentania to the North, Ascalon to the South, and The Talemantine Empire to the East. The Nation also borders the Vostok Sea. Much of the Country's south is dominated by the Sea of Fire and Mountains. The Kalatozov River, which spans from the Vostok Sea to the South of the Nation, has provided water to the South and made it possible to inhabit. The central and North of the country are dominated by warm, savannah climates. The Republic of Jurzan declared independence on July 12, 2010 from the nation of Akhaltsikhe, and decended into a civil war that ended up killing thousands of people. Support from Hajr and Carentania came in and on. Several other nations pledged support for the Jurzan, however many others did not, including the EDF and LFS. The Council of Nations Security Council passed Resolution 13, which gave permission to Talemantros and Fulanistan to invade the Jurzan and remove the Government. Shakil Isma'il, first President of the Jurzani Congress, signed the Peace Treaty of 2010, ending the Civil War on August 5, 2010. Then elections were held where Faraj Khayrat won and was sworn in on August 12, 2010. Talemantros invaded on August 10, 2010. Fulanistan announced that they were pulling out on August 31, 2010. However, Talemantros is still continuing military operations. Jurzan is one of Europe's largest oil producers, however, the Civil War has caused immense damage to the Oil Industry and the Jurzan is frantically trying to regain pre-war levels. The Jurzan is a repubic with a democratically elected Shura Congress. The nation does claim to be Islamic, but it hasn't introduced Sharia Law and is making efforts to increase the quality of life among women. Etymology In ancient times, the people of Jurzan collectively refferred to themselves as Fujairah, however, during the time of Hajri rule, the nation renamed Fujairah to Jurzan. Jurzan was occupied for so long that the name Fujairah was almost forgotten and people began to know themselves as Jurzani. History Geography ''For a detailed map of Jurzan, please click here The Jurzan is broken down into three geographical sections. One is the North and Central parts of the nation, which are known as the Plains. The Plains are at some parts hilly, but the entire area is covered in Savannah. The Kalatozov River begins in the Plains and runs all the way through it, the River supplies water to the nation's numerous farms, as the Plains are great for farming. The Second geographic section is called the South, and it is apart of the Sea of Fire. The Sea of Fire is the massive desert that spans over much of Himyar. The Kalatozov River breaks into several smaller rivers in the Jurzani South, making the area around the rivers habitable. Runoff from the mountains and water from the River are the main sources of irrigation and drinking water. The Third geographic section is called the Mountains. The Mountains of the Jurzan, which are massive and long spanding, have numerous different names. The names depend largely on who your asking. The Mountains are full of resources, such as Copper and Coal. Jurzan is the world's largest producer of Copper by a long shot, and is competitive in the coal industry. Government For a political map of Jurzan, please click here ''For the main page on Jurzan's Government, please click here '' The Republic of Jurzan is a federation of thirty-one Emirates. It is a Constitutional Republic and a Representative Democracy. The National Government is comprised of the Shura Congress and several Ministries. Citizens are subject to three levels of Government, National, Emirate, and Local. Local Government responsibilities are commonly split between counties and municipalities. In all most all cases, officials are voted by Plurality vote. The Shura Congress holds Legislative and Executive Powers in the National Government. There is no separate Executive Branch and there is no National Judicial Branch. The Shura Congress is made up of Representatives from each Emirate, the number of Representatives is proportional to Population. The Shura Congress also names the President of the Shura Congress, who is also considered to be the nation's Head of Government. One unique thing about the Shura Congress is the Congress cannot levy taxes, instead it gets its income from quotas placed on the Emirates. The Emirates The Republic of Jurzan has thirty-one Emirates. These Emirates have their own Governments and to an extent, set of laws. Some of the Emirates have a Georgian Majority, and therefore consider themselves a Province, when reffering to all the Administrative divisions as a whole, the term Emirates is used. Each Emirate has an Emir (Governor for the Provinces). Unlike the general defintion of an Emir, the Emir is elected and limited to terms. The Emirates have a large amount of freedom to do many different things. They contain the power to levy taxes, something the Shura Congress cannot do, however they must pay annual quoatas to the Shura Congress. The Emirates may pass their own sets of laws so long as the Shura Congress finds them to be within the boundaries of the constitution. The Emirates also have their own Judiciary. There is no National Judiciary, which means the Emirates are free to determine their own Judiciary systems, however, the Ministy of Justice has the power to regulate the Judiciaries of the Emirates. There is a large amount of regulation from the Shura Congress as well. Judiciary System Because there is no National Judiciary, the Emirates are free to maintain and operate their own courts. The closest thing to a National Court is the Ministry of Justice, which regulates the Judiciaries of the various Emirates. The Ministry of Justice, however, cannot overturn decisions made by any court or make decisions of their own. To overturn a decision or make a national standard, the Ministry of Justice must appeal to the Shura Congress and have them address the issue. The Shura Congress has the ability to act as a National Judicial Force when the need arises. They may make a decision on a case that affects the whole nation and they may overturn decisions made by the various Judiciaries. The Shura Congress delegates a lot of Judicial Power to the Ministry of Justice, which is also responsible for ensuring that the Constitution is being followed on all levels of Government. Farhad Darya, the current Minister of Justice, has served as a Judge and Prosecutor in Abasha for many years. Foreign Relations & Military The Republic of Jurzan is in a difficult position when it comes to foreign relations. The Republic was forged from a bloody civil war, resulting in many nations not recognizing the Republic as a legitimate Government, that immensely complicates the nation's foreign policy. The Council of Nations had a very large debate, most notably on GA Resolution 59-7 and SC Resolution 13. The struggle in the Council of Nations infuriated the Jurzani Government to the point where it openly declared it will not join or support the Council of Nations. Relations are especially bad with Talemantros, the border between the two nations is closed. Jurzan also has a bad relationship with the League of Free States and the Divine Republic of Ascalon. The Republic shares excellent relations with Carentania, Hajr, and Tyskreich. Carentania is considered the Republic's number one ally. Hajr is also considered one of the closest allies of Jurzan. The Republic of Jurzan was once apart of SEEDTO, but left due to international pressure and disagreements with Ascalon. The Nation indicated its willingness to continue cooperation with Cakistan, Fulanistan, and the Kulegan Free State, but has all but shunned Ascalon. The Nation's relationship with Carentania was called unbreakable by President Faraj Khayrat. Carentania has promised to aid Jurzan in the reconstruction of the nation and the Republic is welcoming of this. The Republic also promised to have a great amount of cooperation with Carentania in the future both economically and militarily. Military Economy The Economy of Jurzan is dominated by Oil. Throughout history, oil production was one of the highest concerns of the nation. The Government's company, Jurzani National Oil, is the only oil company in Jurzan and it controls all of the nation's oil assets. During the Jurzani Revolution and subsequent invasion by Talemantros, the Oil Industry was damaged severely, causing the nation's government to lose a majority of its wealth. Another industry that has strength in Jurzan is the mining industry. Coal and Copper are heavily produced in Jurzan. Jurzan is the largest producer of Copper in the world. Because of the isolation that Akhaltsikhe brought, Jurzan cannot capitalize on its coal or copper, as nations tend not to go for it. Today, the Republic is attempting to rebuild the nation as quickly as possible, most of the attention is focused around the Oil Industry, for obvious reasons. The Republic also made a daring move by expanding into Mare di Dio. Demographics Estimates say that the population of Jurzan is 38,320,500. Nearly three or four million Jurzanis are currently seeking refuge in the countries of Hajr, Carentania, and Ascalon. In the 1930s and 40s, economic prosperity in then Akhaltsikhe brought a number of immigrants from Hajr, Carentania, and Talemantros. However, those immigrants soon fled during the era of Apartheid. The only city in Jurzan that exceeds one million people is Abasha. The other large cities in Jurzan are, in order of population, Sharjah, Buraydah, Asyut, Najaf, Zarqa, Khoni, Al Hudayah, Tel Afar, Tel Keppe, Tetri Tsqaro. Urban populations, especially in Sharjah, Abasha, and Buraydah are booming as refugees are returning to Jurzan and rural populations are flocking to cities for better opportunities. Culture Last Updated: October 10, 2010